Sometimes It Lasts In Love
by articcat621
Summary: Remus had realized Hermione was his mate immediately after meeting her. However, she was only thirteen years old so it was impossible for him to act on his feelings. The older she got, the more the two of them tended to gravitate towards each other.


A/N: JKR owns all. This one-shot was written for the Legendary Gods & Goddesses Comp (Isis). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Remus growled, rolling so Hermione was now lying beneath him. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her jugular.

Hermione giggled at the sensation. "Stop Remus, you're tickling me."

He chuckled before planting more kisses on the sensitive skin. Hermione began to squirm beneath him, laughing. "Stop!" she cried, the tears pooling in her eyes.

Remus gently nipped at the skin, causing Hermione to gasp. Pulling away, he grinned at her mischievously.

Hermione gently pushed him away. "You know, we do need to get up today at some point."

He shook his head. "No, you're staying here, in bed, with me all day."

"I have a job Remus," Hermione said, giving him a look.

He shrugged. "It isn't important. Let's just cancel classes today."

"And what would Minerva say?"

"Screw that old woman, I want to spend the day cuddled up with my mate, and no one will stop me from doing that," Remus said, his eyes flashing yellow.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him. The closer they got to the full moon, the more Moony started to come out. She didn't mind though, in fact, some days she actually enjoyed Moony's company, especially when they were in bed.

Where Remus was soft and caring, Moony was harsh and selfish. Remus was gentle, Moony was rough. They were complete opposites, yet they complimented each other perfectly. And Hermione loved them both dearly.

Remus had realized Hermione was his mate immediately after meeting her. However, she was only thirteen years old so it was impossible for him to act on his feelings. The older she got, the more the two of them tended to gravitate towards each other. Hermione never thought Remus returned her affections; in fact, she thought he was in love with Tonks. She was pleasantly surprised when he told her he loved her and that she was his mate.

They had started dating shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort at the Final Battle. Hermione had gotten her N.E.W.T.s and returned to Hogwarts to take over the Transfiguration position. Remus returned to teaching as well, picking back up with Defense Against the Dark Arts.

About three years after the two of them started dating, they were married. It was a very small marriage, with only Harry present. Hermione didn't want anything big, and Remus agreed.

Hermione untangled herself from Remus' arms, getting out of the bed. "I can't believe we're already been married for five years," she said softly.

Remus smiled. "I know, it's been wonderful though."

"Of course it has. Absolutely perfect," she said before leaning over to give him a quick kiss. She looked him over before taking a deep breath. "I've actually got to tell you something."

Remus immediately looked concern. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I just have some news."

"And they are?" he prompted, curious as to why she was acting nervous.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I can hear your heart racing Hermione, you're nervous. What's wrong?" he stood up, and wrapped his arms around her.

She mumbled something against his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Remus immediately went rigid in his arms.

"I know you were unsure about kids, especially with the Lycan gene, but I just…" she sighed. "Please don't be mad Remus." She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide.

Leaning down, he kissed her swiftly. "I'm not mad love, just surprised. Pleasantly surprised of course though." Images of Hermione's body swollen with his child sent excitement through his veins. Images of a small boy with her eyes running through the halls of Hogwarts laughing. "I'm excited," he said.

She smiled at him. "Me too!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately. Remus moaned into the kiss, pressing his body against hers.

The two of them had a wonderful marriage, and the idea of children was exciting and daunting all at once. Things would work out though, they always did.


End file.
